Data may be communicated through dedicated lines (“wireline”) and/or over-the-air (“wireless”) to a variety of different types of stationary and/or mobile devices. Accordingly, there are many possible communication channels (“channels”) in which to send data to a variety of devices.
Unfortunately, in some instances a user may not know a priori all the different channels to be used and/or conditions of such channels. As the complexity of wireline communications has increased, some designers have turned to using an analog-to-digital converter (“ADC”) -based approach to use sophisticated digital channel equalization. On the other hand ADCs can be quite power hungry. In some instances, such sophisticated signal processing by ADC-based receivers is excessive for low signal loss channels (“low loss channels”). In other words, an excessive amount of power may be consumed by an ADC-based receiver in relation to resolving a data signal from a clean channel.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide data signal resolution that avoids the above-described limitation of excessive power consumption for a low loss channel.